Share the Fame
by animefan-awesome
Summary: "I was telling you," Leon leaned closer, "your times up. Time for someone worth being in the spotlight to *be* in the spotlight." Leon smirked. "You're the idiot. Spotlight is something you earn." Chuck said like Leon was the dumbest person ever. Leon sighed. "Then I'm snatching it right from you." First story to be posted. It's ah... Well it's something.
1. Chapter 1

"I can hear it all the way down here." Chuck mumbled to himself as he exited the Royal Flush Plaza and came out to Fortune Park.

He quickly headed right, following the familiar sound of one of the TIR bikes. He did his best to dodge most of the zombies. For the ones who came too close, he'd cut them in half with his laser sword. He stopped just short of the entrance to the Americana Casino. He tried to wipe some blood off his treasured IJIEK jacket. He was already so beyond sick of dealing with these zombies. He wasn't a fan of even being on that TIR show.

He was pretty happy he had won though. Especially after what that asshole Leon Bell had said to him. That guy was a total dick. He only caught a glimpse, but the guy seemed pretty pissed off he had lost. Then again, at the time, Chuck had been more focused on winning the money to get Katie her Zombrex.

As he walked down the steps nearing the Fortune City Arena, he looked around in search of the sound of the bike. He heard it coming closer to him. He only caught a blur of green before taking action to dodge.

Just as Leon was on his way back over to Chuck after slicing through Carlos, Leon was surprised to see he'd lost track of his idol. He didn't slow down as he looked around. Suddenly, he was hit hard across his chest. He flew off the back of his bike. The bike drove itself for a bit before slamming into a couple of zombies.

The sound of the chainsaws still buzzing mixed in with the moans of the zombies filled the air. For Leon, there was a slight ringing added to it. He winced at the pain in his chest, back, and head. It took him a moment to fully realize he'd been knocked off his bike, and hard. He opened his eyes to see Chuck Greene standing over him holding a bat. Leon groaned and attempted to sit up. Chuck planted a firm foot on the man's chest. Leon let out a small yell at the surge of pain.

"Dammit Chuck!" He let out a dry laugh. Chuck glared down at him.

"You're fucking crazy. I'm trying to help you out here and you go killing people? What the hell Bell?" Chuck nearly yelled. He quickly turned to give a savage swing to a near by zombie. It flew back a few feet and hit the ground with a sickening thud. Leon wondered if he had looked more graceful when Chuck had hit him.

"Aw, Chuckie... You got one hell of a swing. I thought your only sport was sucking." Leon chuckled.

"Shut the hell up." Chuck ordered. Leon rolled his eyes.

"Just get the hell off me Chuckie. Damn." Leon tried to push the boot off his chest. Chuck sighed and looked at him, contemplating whether to or not. He finally, hesitantly removed his foot from his chest. Leon coughed and sat up. He looked over at his wrecked bike. Chuck just made him wreck his baby! But then again, Chuck Greene was standing there and talking to him even after what all Leon had said to him. Admirable.

He watched as Chuck took care of a few zombies that were getting too close. Leon got up with a grunt. He was only on his feet for a second before he stumbled back and landed on his butt. He rubbed his jaw, the pain only then kicking in. He quickly looked up to see the assailant. Of course, it was the man who had already hit him with a bat.

"What the hell!?" Leon yelled at him. He glared as hard as he could at Chuck.

"That's for what you said before the show." Chuck answered in a rather calm tone. Leon spit out some blood and glared down at the ground.

"Get up. We're going back to the safe house." Chuck ordered. Leon quickly jumped to his feet.

"Hey, whoa now, Chuckie. I don't think you got any right ordering me around!" Leon yelled at him. Chuck simply held out the bat to Leon. Leon looked from him to the weapon skeptically.

"Take it. It'll help you keep your 'fans' off you." Chuck smirked at his own joke. Leon grimaced and snatched the bat.

"I oughta smash this thing over your fucking skull." Leon growled.

"But you won't. I'm pretty sure I just knocked some sense in to you, I hope. If not, I will kill you if you try anything. Don't try me, Leon." Chuck stared him down. Leon couldn't help but smirk at him.

"Whatever, chump." Leon shrugged. Chuck gave him a quick look over, trying to determine if he could trust this guy to not hit him in the head with the weapon he just gave him. He sighed and started his way back towards Fortune City Park.

"Oh, you don't wanna drive?" Leon chuckled, as he walked over to grab some clothes from the TIR kiosk. Chuck looked at him questioningly.

"What," Leon chuckled and shrugged, "I wanna get out of this tight ass outfit." Leon stated flatly.

"No, you said ride. Yours is wrecked but," Chuck pointed to the bike on the nearby stage, "you got the keys to that?"

"Yeah." Leon said as he pulled out the keys. Chuck held back a glare. Leon smiled and made his way over to the bike, dodging the undead.

"I also got a trailer with a spare bike down next to the Yucatan entrance. Even blueprints for certain weapons and stuff you can put on your bike. I ain't as dumb as you probably think, Chuckie." Leon smirked and got onto the bike. He patted behind him.

"Cmon. Its quicker, less dangerous. Totally a fantasy of yours." Leon smirked. Chuck frowned, not as entertained by Leon's joke. He sighed and walked over.

"I think I should drive." Chuck stated, not trusting the man who nearly killed him not even 10 minutes ago. Leon sighed.

"Whatever. Be a bitch about it." He grumbled and scooted back. Chuck gave him a look saying 'don't try anything'. Leon simply smirked. Chuck sighed and sat down. He still wasn't positive he'd rather this than walk down there, but he knew that every minute counted. He grumbled when he felt Leon move closer to him.

"Oh, shut it chump. I don't plan on falling off a bike twice today. Just go." Leon said as he clung onto Chuck. Chuck thought he couldn't hate the situation more. He quickly drove, wanting it to be over.

"Almost like Vegas all over again huh?" Leon chuckled. Chuck tensed in a moment of anger.

"Shut up. You wouldn't know." Chuck said lowly. Leon scoffed.

"You really don't know shit. I was in that outbreak too, dumbass." Leon shot at him. Chuck turned his head slightly, wanting to see his face to see if he was telling the truth. He quickly thought better of it, returning his eyes to his driving path.

"Its pretty freaky the first time around, but you quickly learn to adjust or you won't be surviving. Ain't that right Chuckie?" Leon chuckled right into Chuck's ear. Chuck flinched away. This made Leon laugh out loud. Chuck heaved out a breath of annoyance and came to a stop in front of the large trailer just outside the Yucatan. He couldn't help but roll his eyes at the sight. He got off the bike after Leon. The man in green stretched and walked up to the trailer to open it up. Chuck killed a couple of zombies as he waited. He quickly made his way into the area, looking over what all Leon had in there. As said, there were blueprints on the walls, some tools, and a spare bike. Chuck was about to walk over to look over the potential weaponized bike plans, when Leon stopped him.

"You mind watching for the dead while I change? Thanks Chuckie." Leon said quickly (so Chuck couldn't object), as he already started unzipping himself. Chuck went to say something when he heard a moan behind him. A couple zombies making their way up to the entrance. Chuck sighed and quickly took care of them. He glanced back to check on Leon, who was only in his underpants. A large bruise was on his chest where Chuck had hit him off the bike.

"Hey, this ain't the Peep Hole, Chuckie. Keep yer eyes the other way." Leon snickered, not even looking at Chuck. The man in yellow simply rolled his eyes.

"But hey! I bet its like right outta yer fantasies huh Chuckie?" Leon laughed. Chuck ignored him and watched for more zombies. He boredly went and attacked some. He cursed when one grabbed ahold of him from behind. It quickly let go after the sound of a crack. Chuck turned to see Leon looking rather pissed at the now dead zombie on the ground. He completely disregarded the TIR fan getup Leon was sporting.

"Only I get to kill ya, got it chump?" Leon said with a smile to the amazed Chuck. He got a small smile in return. The small moment was interrupted by the chime from Chuck's walkie talkie. Leon watched questioningly as chuck answered it, but he then decided to take care of the near by zombies while Chuck talked.

"Leon, you ready to get going?" Chuck called back to him. Leon swung down, taking care of a zombie at his feet and smiled.

"I think you're acting too friendly with me Chuckie. Heh, ya know I could *snap* at any moment and kill ya you know?" Leon said as he walked back over to Chuck, smiling the entire time.

"You can try, but I'll kill you first. I got my girl to think about." Chuck retorted as he ran a hand through his hair. Leon frowned at the mention of Katie.

"Be a real shame if you lost her like that wife of yers. Oh! That's right, you gotta bring her zombrex too don't you? Man, it must suck being you. Lose your wife. Kid gets bit. You pay TONS of money to keep lil Katie alive, yet you drag her right back into a hell hole like this. Not exactly father of the-"

Chuck quickly punched Leon as hard as he could in the jaw. Even though Leon saw it coming, he was stunned. That guy had one hell of a right hook, and taking it twice in one day (with the addition to a bat to the chest) was not exactly something Leon loved. It also didn't help that Chuck had beat him in the gameshow too.

"Don't you ever talk about Katie again. You leave her alone and out of this. Be pissed at me all you want, but you mention her and I'll kick your ass." Chuck all but spat at him, ready to attack again. Leon let out a small chuckle and rubbed his jaw.

"Look at you being the positive role model. I chose the right chump to look up to." Leon said as sarcastic as humanly possible. Chuck stared him down until Leon rolled his eyes in defeat.

"Whatever. Get walking." Leon mumbled. Chuck took a deep breath and started walking. Leon glared at his idols back, wanting to attack him, but simply sighed and followed the man.

"I'm dropping you off at the safehouse. I gotta get going." Chuck informed him. Leon scoffed.

"Excuse you? You act like I'm burdening you. I'm helping. I've killed plenty of zombies, and saved you from one. I'm sticking with you." Leon smirked. Chuck growled.

"No. You're going to the safehouse. You keep annoying me when I'm busy trying to clear my damn name, find Zombrex for my kid, and saving people- like you're dumbass." Chuck had trouble keeping himself from yelling.

"Clear your name? The hell did you do?" Leon asked boredly as he kept walking. Chuck looked a tad surprised that Leon didn't know.

"Someone posed as me and let the zombies loose. Everyone thinks I started the outbreak." Chuck said rather calmly. Leon looked ready to say something to back him up, but he ended up just laughing.

"You! Of all people!? That's hilarious! Damn, that must've been reeeeal hard to pull off. What angle they pullin'?" Leon kept laughing. Chuck sighed.

"All it takes is someone stealing my outfit, and blowing the gate open to let the zombies out. Get that on camera and now I've got a shit ton of stuff I gotta dig up to prove I'm innocent." Chuck said annoyed. Leon's laughter finally died with a sigh.

"Man, it sure sucks to be Chuck Greene, huh?" Leon said happily. Chuck groaned in slight agreement.

"Don't worry about it too much. You come outta this one," Leon leaned in, "you'll be some kinda hero like that Frank West guy." Leon chuckled.

"Oh I mean ah... That is if you can prove you're not the one who killed thousands and thousands of people." Leon said through a yawn, boredly watching an approaching zombie behind Chuck. It took him a moment to notice the glare he was receiving from the shorter man. Leon just smiled at him. Chuck rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Either way, you're going back to the safehouse." Chuck stated flatly. Leon groaned and wrapped an arm around Chuck's shoulders. Chuck tried to worm away, but quickly gave up knowing it'd be easier to just go along with the man's stupidity.

"Look here chump," Leon said as if getting ready to teach a life lesson, "you ain't stealing all the glory twice in a row. Mr. Greene needs to learn to take turns. See Chuckie? I'm number one. You're just a chump. It's law of the land." Leon said with a huge smile plastered on his face. Chuck chuckled.

"So, number one, right? How come I kicked your ass on the show?" Chuck said as he tried to shake Leon off him. Leon pulled him closer in reply.

"Are you dumb *and* deaf?" Leon laughed.

"What?" Chuck shot back.

"I was telling you," Leon leaned closer, "your times up. Time for someone worth being in the spotlight to *be* in the spotlight." Leon smirked.

"You're the idiot. Spotlight is something you earn." Chuck said like Leon was the dumbest person ever. Leon sighed.

"Then I'm snatching it right from you." Leon winked at the shorter man and pulled away. Chuck rolled his eyes. Leon had to be the stupidest most stubborn man ever.

"Whatever Leon," Chuck said giving in, "you survived Vegas so I believe you can survive this. Not that I care if you don't." Chuck mumbled the last bit. Leon frowned.

"Same could be said to you Chuck. You're the one who should hope not to make it out alive. You know, seeing as you caused this mess." Leon smiled a tad, proud of himself. Chuck scowled.

"Shut up and move." Chuck growled as he shoved Leon out of his way and began walking. Leon chuckled and followed.

"Why the hell we heading to the hotel? You expecting something from me Chuckie?" Leon smirked.

"There's some people hold up in south plaza. I'm going to save them if that's alright with you." Chuck said without stopping to acknowledge him. Leon quickly caught up to walk next to him.

"Even if it wasn't, you'd do it anyway Mr. Goody two shoes. You're too kind for your own good. You should be looking out for number one!" Leon exclaimed as he walked. Chuck looked over at him annoyed.

"I think number one is doing good on his own." Chuck motioned to the taller man. Leon looked slightly surprised before smiling widely.

"Look who finally understands who number one is." Leon nearly purred. Chuck rolled his eyes. Suddenly he pulled Leon closer.

"Hey, wha-" Leon tried to ask before a zombie growled closely behind him. He turned in just enough time to see a zombie fall where he was just standing. He looked back to Chuck, surprised he actually saved him.

"Well look at you, ya big softie." Leon chuckled.

"Or you could say thanks." Chuck pushed Leon to keep walking.

"Damn you're rude." Leon glared at him.

"Look who's talking." Chuck retorted.


	2. Chapter 2

"Chuck," Leon whispered so the group behind them couldn't hear, "why're we wasting our time helping these nerds? I personally think their a waste of our time. Besides ah... That one there should probably deserve to be eaten by zombies dressed like that." Leon motioned to the man in the women's clothing. Chuck sighed.

"You're value of human life is incredibly just-"

"Yeah yeah. Living is twice the points." Leon mumbled. Chuck frowned thinking back to the way Leon had killed Carlos. He was too obsessed with showing him up. Seemed really all Leon cared about. He couldn't help wonder how long Leon has been crazy about this. Could have been a while. Leon did say he followed him when he did motocross.

Chuck was suddenly pulled away from his thoughts when he felt something hit his face. He quickly wiped where it had hit him and saw blood. He looked to see Leon fending off some zombies making their way into the unfinished store where they had found the group.

"Snap outta it! Help me out here!" Leon yelled to him. Chuck quickly looked around. He ordered the other four to pick up weapons around the room. He then quickly went to join Leon. After a couple minutes, they'd cleared a path to get out. Chuck led the way, deciding to head back the way to the hotel. Leon stuck close behind him. Chuck then heard a yell behind him. He stopped to see a zombie trying to attack Brian, as he remembers the name was. He cursed.

"Everyone head that way!" He pointed in the direction of the hotel as he hurried back to help Brian. Leon rolled his eyes at the decision and led the rest to Chuck's specified location. It only took a moment to free Brian from the undead grasp. Brian gave a thanks and they both hurried along.

"Alright everyone, let's get back to the bunker." Chuck said as he hurried his way into the hotel and right back to the outside. It wasn't long before they all were at the entrance to the air ducts. Leon laughed.

"Um, so lemme get this straight Chuckie," Leon chuckled, "you- you want us to climb in that thing? You're joking right? That's ridiculous."

"Shut the hell up and go!" Chuck yelled, his patience wearing rather thin. Leon rolled his eyes.

"After you Chump."

Leon looked around the bunker boredly. Chuck was right about it being safe, he'll give him that. It sure wasn't quiet though. All around he could hear people crying and mumbling to themselves about what they could've done to prevent certain things from happening. He sighed and decided it best to find chuck in this mess. It only took a minute before he came by the open door to the security room.

"Don't worry baby. Daddy's gunna find some. You just wait here OK?" Chuck kissed Katie's head.

"OK daddy." Katie smiled, and went back to her game. Chuck smiled and stood up.

"Don't worry. I got my eye on her." Stacey said trying to reassure Chuck. Chuck nodded.

Chuck looked up an noticed Leon at the door. He frowned and quickly came out into the hall, closing the door behind him.

"You leave them alone, understand?" Chuck said flatly.

"She your girlfriend or something?" Leon quickly asked. Chuck shook his head.

"No, she's helping me prove I'm innocent and watching my kid. That puts me in her debt."

"Good. And your kid, she needs zombrex right?" The taller man asked as he leaned against the wall. Chuck stayed quiet.

"I'll take that as a yes. Look I-"

"Make sure Sullivan doesn't find out OK? I need that from you." Chuck pleaded quietly. Leon sighed.

"Quit being such a wimp Chuck. And don't interrupt me. Now as I was saying," Leon leaned in, "I saw some in the Yucatan." He said with a proud smirk. Chuck looked amazed.

"Where? Why didn't you tell me earlier!?"

"Shh. Geez. Always good to have some leverage is all. It was up on that totem pole thing in the middle of the casino. It'll take some climbing but you'll do fine." Leon smiled proudly.

"Why should I trust *you* on this?" Chuck asked skeptical. Leon groaned.

"You wanna save your daughter or not? Trust me on this one." He patted Chuck's shoulder.

"So that means you're staying here?" Chuck asked a tad surprised.

"For now. I could use a nap." Leon said casually. Chuck couldn't help but always doubt the mans words. He gave a small nod and headed to leave.

"Be careful." Leon chuckled. Chuck rolled his eyes and left.

Chuck returned after taking care of TK's underground train. He brought back the medic Sven as well. He was rather happy that Sven had given him some Zombrex too. He now had three for Katie. On his way to let her know, he nearly ran into Leon as he rounded the corner.

"Whoa. Hey there. You were gone for awhile. Find it?" Leon smiled.

"Yeah. Found that one, found one in the underground passages, and got one from Sven." Chuck said proudly. Leon looked amazed.

"Ah... Nice job." Is all he could think to say.

"Thanks, Leon. I mean for the you know what. I needed just enough to get her through this and... Just thanks. I owe you." Chuck smiled and walked on to go check on his daughter. After a minute he came back out.

"Lemme guess," Leon said as Chuck began walking towards the vent, "you're off to save more people or whatever, that right?"

"Yeah." Chuck said without stopping.

Leon quickly caught up and grabbed his arm.

"Well I'm going too. I don't do good cooped up." Leon smirked. The shorter man rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Just be careful." Chuck said as he went. Leon chuckled and followed along.

"Shit! This guy's fucking nuts!" Leon said as he barely dodged the dish flying at his face.

"Really!? I couldn't tell!" Chuck yelled back.

They both had arrived at Cucina Donnacci to be attacked by the crazed chef Antoine. Chuck quickly pulled Leon down and behind a counter.

"Look, I'm gunna need your help OK? I've been saving this, but here." Chuck pulled out a handgun and shoved it in Leon's hands. Leon's eyes widened. Where the hell had Chuck been hiding this thing?

"You stay back and shoot. I'll get up and close and attack. I swear to god, Leon, if you fucking shoot me you're dead. I'm trusting you on this. Don't screw it up." Chuck looked him over for a sign that Leon understood. Leon gave a hesitant nod. God, he hoped he didn't accidentally shoot Chuck in this stupid plan. Suddenly Chuck ran off to attack Antoine. Leon took a deep breath and stood up to start taking part in the attack plan. It was going rather smoothly.

Until, of course, Chuck got hit hard across the face with a frying pan. When that happened, Leon lost it. He attacked Antoine full force, ignoring whatever kind of hits he took. Once Chuck was back on his feet, he hurried over and pulled Leon away from the chef and to an area of cover.

"Idiot! You're about half dead! Stay here, and I'll finish him off." Chuck ordered before running off to take care of Antoine. Leon sat there pissed at the chef for attacking them and at Chuck for stopping him. He had nearly killed the damn chef and Chuck steps in to steal the spotlight again. What an asshole. He should-

Leon was brought out if his thoughts as a loud scream rang through the restaurant. He looked over to see the chef dead and... Fried? He saw Chuck hurry back over.

"You OK? Here. It'll help ya feel better." Chuck smirked a bit and handed a bottle of beer to the other man. Leon just laughed and took it.

"Well then. Guess you know better than me on these things." Leon rolled his eyes and drank. Chuck gave a nod and hurried to the freezer where he heard the woman.

Leon looked around quietly. He could swear he heard a man yelling across the food court. He couldn't see anyone though. What was with Chuck and saving these idiots? What a pansy.

"Leon, cmon. We gotta go find some guy named Jasper." Chuck said as he tapped Leon's shoulder.

"What? What for?"

"She won't come with us without him. She thinks I'm the one who started the outbreak thanks to Rebecca Chang." Chuck sighed.

"What!? We just saved her ass! Who the hell-" Leon started toward the freezer but Chuck quickly blocked him.

"Cmon. He should just be over there. Let's go." Chuck tried to reason. Leon stared him down, wanting to argue.

"You're such a fucking... whatever." Leon sighed and started making his way across the area of zombies and tables. Chuck took a deep breath and followed. Once over there, he could definitely hear the man yelling. It sounded like it was coming from... Above them? How the...

"He's up on the roof of the restaurant. We need a way up." Chuck said as he looked around. The vending machines to the left caught his attention.

"Leon, help me up onto those." He said as he walked over to them. Leon rolled his eyes and followed him.

"Don't fall." Leon chuckled as he helped Chuck onto the vending machines. From there, Chuck got onto the roofs and made his way to Jasper. Leon waited down below, killing any zombies who dared to come too close. In no time Chuck was back down with Jasper and they were going back to the Cucina Donnacci. As Cinda and Jasper reunited, Chuck took the opportunity to ask Leon a question that'd been bugging him.

"Leon?" Chuck motioned for him to come over away from the freezer. Leon sighed and did so.

"If you don't wanna be in the bunker and you hate my guts, why the hell are you sticking around. I appreciate you saving my ass and the Zombrex, of course. Just," Chuck scratched the back of his head, "it's suspicious. You're not working with TK are you? You're not out to kill me and... Just tell me what's going on here?" Chuck tried to stay quiet so the two, only feet away, wouldn't hear. The anxiety in his voice was more prominent than he had wanted. Leon looked slightly offended.

"Why'd you let me in after killing a guy? After making jokes about your wife? After trying to kill you, eh?" Leon said lowly.

"Just answer me." Chuck replied.

"I told you earlier. I'm gunna steal that spotlight of yours chump. That's all." Leon smiled. Chuck frowned, not believing him. The taller man leaned in with a sigh.

"Trust me for once Chuck. I ain't out to kill you."

"Lets just go." Chuck grumbled. He led them all back to the safehouse.


	3. Chapter 3

"I suppose you'll be heading out soon, huh?" Leon asked, staring up at the ceiling.

"Of course." Chuck answered from the doorway.

They both were in one of the rooms filled with broken slot machines. Leon was leaned against an empty table, arms crossed in thought. Chuck was standing in front of the door, keeping an eye on the possible psycho.

"Do you plan on sleeping at all?" Leon finally looked at him. Chuck shook his head.

"I swear you're gunna collapse ya fuckin robot." Leon chuckled. Chuck watched him boredly.

"How long you gunna stand there? It's weird." Leon stretched. Chuck just leaned against the wall. This made Leon frown. He walked over to the man in yellow and flicked his chest.

"Cmon. Say something. Don't just stand staring." He sighed.

"Not until you tell me what's going on here. Why're you still here? I don't trust you." Chuck crossed his arms.

"After I saved you and told you where that damn zombrex was!? Damn, you're so paranoid!" Leon whined. Chuck sighed.

"As you said, you killed a man, tried to kill me, what you said before the show, how you always act like you wanna kill me."

"You're just stupid is all." Was Leon's only retort. Chuck frowned.

"You usually have some pretty terrible arguments Leon."

"And you're just terrible in general!" Leon laughed.

"Oh? Why were you such a big fan of someone who's so *terrible* hm?" Chuck smiled, knowing he had him beat. Leon frowned, trying to think of a response.

"Well I need to get goin'." Chuck turned to leave. Leon quickly grabbed him.

"Oh? Leaving me all by myself? What happen to all that distrust?" Leon smirked.

"Shut up, would you?" Chuck said annoyed. Leon chuckled before Stacey came in.

"Chuck there's something you might wanna come see." Is all she said before going back to the security room. Chuck shrugged Leon off and followed her.

"Dammit..." Leon mumbled to himself. Leon had screwed himself over plenty when it came to Chuck. All the scenarios he had played out in his head were far from reality. He had hoped that, at most, they'd be friendly. Perhaps Vegas had dulled his morals more than Chuck's. But as Leon thought of it, Chuck was still acting weak for the situation. It must be that damn kid of his making him so sympathetic. If it weren't for her, everything would be going as planned; he'd have Chuck in the palm of his hand.

"Leon? Answer me." Chuck hit his arm. Leon jumped a tad.

"What? Fuck." Leon turned toward him.

"I asked if you were coming this time." Chuck looked at him like he was crazy. Leon ran his hand through his hair and nodded.

"Yeah. Course. Who else would save your ass?" Leon said walking past him and in the direction of the way out.

"So back to south plaza?" Leon asked as he stretched.

"Yeah. That's where they are." Chuck answered, making his way across Fortune park towards the hotel. Leon sighed and caught up to him.

"You're so impatient. You need to loosen up." Leon said casually.

"Sorry, I'd love to waste time wandering around and listen to you spout idiocy while a couple people die trying to fight off these damn zombies." Chuck quickly snapped. Leon chuckled, surprised by it.

"Damn. Someone's grouchy." Leon said as he held the door open for Chuck. He got a sigh in return. Soon they were back walking through south plaza. A few screams could be heard in the distance. Without a word, Chuck quickly followed them to find Terri protecting Willa. Chuck got to work killing the zombies attacking them. Just as Leon went to help, chuck pushed him back.

"Just go help Willa, would you?" He said angrily. Leon wanted to hit him so bad because of it but did as he was told.

Soon there were plenty of corpses on the ground. Chuck talked with Terri for a moment before walking over to Willa and Leon.

"OK. We should get going. Willa, here, I can help you to the safe house." Chuck smiled as he offered. Willa happily accepted and they headed back to the safehouse.

"Shit! When did this even- how bad does it hurt?!" Leon freaked out when he saw a large scratch on Chuck's shoulder.

"Its fine. Don't worry about it. I need to get back out there." Chuck shrugged it off and went to grab his jacket. Leon grabbed his arm.

"No, not until you get this fixed up. Damn, that looks painful." He said as he looked over the shorter man's arm. This must've happen when the idiot wouldn't let him help fend off the zombies when they rescued Terri and Wilma.

"I said its fine! I gotta-"

"Shut the hell up and sit down. I'm sure that one guys got some bandages. Don't fucking move OK?" Leon said as he left to go find Sven. He found him taking care of Wilma.

"Hey, you! Looks, I need some bandages for Chuck." Leon ordered. Sven quickly turned.

"What happened? Is he OK?" Sven asked worriedly.

"Just hand them over. I got this." Leon said impatient. Sven frowned and dug them out of a nearby bag.

"You better hope its not worse than you think." Sven warned. Leon scoffed and hurried back. He stopped when he saw Stacey there looking at Chuck's arm. He glared and quickly walked over. He pushed her out of the way and held up the bandages.

"Got them for ya, Chuckie." Leon smiled.

"Hey, excuse you!" Stacey snapped. Leon ignored her and happily got to taking care of Chuck's injury. Chuck sighed.

"You're such a dick Leon." He mumbled. Stacey smiled in agreement and went back to the security room.

"She's the bitch." He replied as he focused on doing his best to help Chuck out.

"How," Chuck smiled, "when she's watching my kid yet you're bugging me constantly?"

"Hey, you invited me to come that time." Leon frowned.

"Cause you'd be pissed if I hadn't. I'd rather you follow me around then bitch about it all the time later." Chuck smirked.

"I'm always pissed at you." Leon replied as he finished up on Chuck's arm.

"Yeah, that explains why you just helped me."

"I'm pissed I had to help you."

"Suuure," Chuck rolled his eyes, "but I told you you didn't have to and its fine."

"What if one of those freaks' blood got in your cut huh? You're screwed! You'd be one of them and I just know I'd have to be the one to finish you off and I don't know if I could, dammit. You know how much that'd suck!? A lot! I mean, damn! What kinda way would that be to go out anyways!? 'Oh I got zombie blood in this dumb cut cause I don't know how to fuckin think!'" Leon mocked.

"I mean shit Chuck. Think about how this would affect everyone- affect me! You selfish bastard. Dammit. I swear you just think too much or too little and it makes you fuck up everything. Don't think enough about yourself, think too much of everyone else. You make me fucking-"

Chuck got the point of Leon's little speech, and, if Leon had continued, that'd just have been a waste of energy on them both. So Chuck grabbed the man and kissed him. Leon was so surprised he couldn't move. Chuck had expected to either be completely rejected or completely embraced after that. Instead, Leon just stood there stunned. Chuck took a step back.

"Oh my fuck..." Leon mumbled, "did you just...?" Leon pointed to his lips in disbelief. Chuck sighed.

"You're not that fucking stupid." He crossed his arms.

"But you're not... That crazy." Leon replied still not believing it. Chuck shrugged.

"I figured you deserved it after everything. I mean, it's kinda obvious that ya wanted it right?" Chuck smirked. Leon frowned.

"Shut up. You don't know shit." Leon nearly spat at him.

"I know you, ah, humped your bike to my name." Chuck held back a laugh.

"I was making fun of you, dumbass!"

"Right. Whatever helps you sleep at night, buddy." Chuck said as he looked over his bandaged shoulder. He hissed when Leon hit where the cut was.

"Bastard." Chuck glared. Leon smiled and quickly kissed the unsuspecting man. Chuck took a moment before returning it. It was actually rather nice. He didn't know what exactly to expect, but he didn't think he'd like it. A little more forceful than necessary. Just as he felt the hand on his hip he pulled away.

"I gotta go. I got stuff to do." Chuck quickly said and attempted to make for the door. Leon quickly stopped him and kissed him again.

"Leon dammit... Some other time. I gotta go. I can't-"

"OK dammit! Fuck! Go get eaten then!" Leon snapped. Chuck frowned.

"Leon, you know-"

"Just get going. Shit to do. I'll be right here, doing absolutely fucking nothing." Leon said as he went and sat down. Chuck threw his hands up in surrender.

"Be that way. I've more important things than waste my time with a stubborn, selfish idiot like you." Chuck quickly grabbed his jacket and left.


	4. Chapter 4

"Back just in time." Sullivan said as he watched Chuck exit the air vent. Chuck heaved out a sigh.

"I've still got 30 minutes left. We're fine." Chuck said as he dug in his pocket to retrieve a box of Zombrex. He waved it at Sullivan to show he was prepared. Sullivan simply crossed his arms. Chuck quickly made his way to the security room. He stopped when he saw Leon sitting there looking over a magazine.

"The hell you doing in here?" Chuck asked as he hurried over to his daughter on the couch.

"Reading about last years fall fashion. You?" Leon smiled. Chuck sighed.

"Cmere Katey. Time for your medicine." Chuck said as he got the shot out. She nodded, paused her game, and got ready for her daily routine shot. At least it wasn't twice a day like it use to be. Chuck quickly and carefully gave her her shot.

"There. How you feel, sweetheart?" Chuck smiled at his little girl. Katey smiled back.

"Alright daddy. Thanks." She quickly got back to her game. He patted her head and motioned for Leon to follow him into the hall. Leon rolled his eyes, set the magazine down, and followed Chuck into the hall.

"Do you choose to blatantly ignore me all the time?" Chuck nearly growled.

"Hey, I was asked in there chump." Leon crossed his arms.

"By who? Why?" Chuck grabbed Leon's arms and dragged him into the same empty room as earlier.

"Calm the hell down. Damn Chuck," Leon yanked his arm away, "not like I went in there to fucking kill your kid! You should thank me, asshole." Leon yelled as he moved away from him.

"Why? What happened?" Chuck asked after taking a moment to calm down.

"The CURE bitch asked me to get yer kid some food and water. I did and when I went in there your kid started talking and asking me questions. So I sat and answered instead of ignoring her like the asshole you think I am." Leon shot at him. Chuck shrank. He didn't exactly trust Leon, but that didn't mean he had to bite the man's head off over nothing.

"Sorry." The shorter man managed to mumble out. Leon smirked.

"What was that? I couldn't quite hear you. Repeat?" He prodded as he leaned in closer.

"I said fuck you." Chuck said with an annoyed face. Leon rolled his eyes and kissed the shorter mans cheek.

"Sorry, I don't think you know me like that." Chuck said and wiped where Leon had gotten him.

"Oh, I know *you* like that, but you don't know *me* like that, chump." Leon smirked. Chuck frowned, realizing that was probably true. Leon knew more about him than he did about Leon.

"Whatever Leon." Chuck shrugged it off. Leon sighed before kissing him. Chuck happily returned it.

"Oh! I forgot..." Leon pulled away and quickly pulled out his wallet. Chuck sighed, sounding more annoyed than intended. Leon quickly stopped and smirked.

"Well then Chuckie... I didn't think you'd be that way about surprises." He chuckled. Chuck rolled his eyes at him.

"Yeah, I guess I'd be annoyed if the surprise was being a damn cock block huh?" Leon laughed.

"Shut up, damn. Just... What is it Leon?" Chuck asked agitated.

"It's ah..." Leon was quickly cut off by Stacey running into the room.

"Chuck! You really need to see this!" She said rather panicked and quickly hurried back to the security room. Leon bit his lip and leaned against the wall. Chuck sighed and gave him a 'you-understand-right?' Kind of look. Leon just shrugged knowing no matter what he said the man was going to go. Chuck quickly hurried to the security room. Not half a minute later did he feel a rumble from above ground. He pushed himself away from the wall.

"The hell was-"

"Leon we're going NOW!" Chuck called as he made his way to the vent. Leon quickly chased after him.

"So that bastard had the bright idea to fucking rob the place. Yeah that's real fucking smart. No one would notice at all." Leon said sarcastically as they both raced toward the armored van trying to make its way into the Atlantica Casino.

"You say it like... you didn't bust open... a few slot machines." Chuck said through labored breaths. He forced a smile Leon's way.

"I'd never. I'm no criminal like you!" Leon laughed. It was cut short as he suddenly fell on his back. Chuck made a quick stop and raced over to him. His eyes got big when he saw a large area of red spreading on Leon's shoulder.

"ffffFFUUUCK!" Leon screamed. He managed to avoid all those damn bullets before, but for those he saw where the shooter was. He hadn't seen the bastards mixed in with all the zombies on the steps.

"Shhhit. Are you- fuck. I'll... Wait here! Don't move!" Chuck said rather worried. He quickly picked up the gun that had flown out of Leon's hands.

"I don't... Fucking plan on it..." Leon let out a dry laugh. Chuck winced and quickly ran to take care of the bastards.

Leon held a hand over his injury and looked at all the blood on his hand. Damn, that was a lot. He was gunna need a new outfit after this. He heard a groan from his left. He looked over to see a couple zombies coming his way. Leon chuckled. It'd sure suck to be unprepared right now. He pulled out the hand gun he had tucked away and shot them. One fell a tad too close splattering blood on his face. He groaned and wiped it away. He winced when a certain movement shot a pain all throughout his left arm. He knew he just couldn't listen to that asshole Chuck. He sat up with a hiss. Man, that hurt a lot more than he'd like.

He easily got up to see Chuck a few yards away, reloading his gun. Leon smiled, rather happy that the man hadn't been hurt. But the smile quickly faded when he saw that he was still being shot at.

Un-fucking-acceptable.

Trying his best to ignore his injury, he made his way over and, almost on instinct, as soon as he saw one of the men, he managed a bullet straight into his head. Chuck turned to him surprised.

"Damn..." Chuck unwillingly let the word escape his mouth, rather impressed.

"You think a small little injury like that was gunna stop me, chump? You really are stupid. This here... Is a god damned spot light moment. You just sit back and watch." Leon said, trying to sound all bad ass. Chuck smirked, actually enjoying the scene, but he thought better than to let the injured motocross runner up fight off three other men with guns.

"You ever heard of sharing?" Chuck said before moving so he could see the three behind the beat up looking van. He quickly began shooting while Leon looked on in annoyance. With a growl, Leon moved to Chuck's side and quickly gave the idiot some much needed aide. It wasn't long before They were the only two living holding guns. Leon chuckled and moved to sit on a near by bench.

"Imma take care of the damn van." Chuck said under his breath and went to do so.

Leon. Was. Pissed.

There he is, watching this hot dude shooting up a van while he sat there loosing lots of blood from a bullet wound; Just having a nice time relaxing. Next thing he sees is miss tits walking by, van explodes, fucking hot dude runs over to save miss tits. They have a god dammed intimate moment! Oh, yeah. Miss tits had reeeally made him unhappy. He was only slightly pleased by her choosing to leave and not hang around with them.

Chuck quickly sprinted over to the injured man, wincing at the amount of blood.

"Shit. We need to get that looked at. Well have Sven take care of it." Chuck said as he offered a hand to help him up. Leon slapped it away and quickly began walking back toward the Royal Flush Plaza. Chuck sighed, assuming it to be apart of the taller man's usual attitude. He easily caught up with him and walked. He did start to find it odd that Leon had been quiet for do long.

"Leon." Chuck attempted to get the mans attention. No response.

"Hey, number one!" He said a bit louder.

Leon really had to fight back a smile. Fuck, did he love when Chuck called him that. He didn't want to smile though. He wanted to be mad at his rival. Chuck had to know that rolling around with Rebecca Chang was very much frowned upon.

"Leon cmon. The hell is wrong?" Chuck asked quietly as he grabbed the man's arm. Leon snatched it away.

"I want you to tell me what's wrong." Leon said with a smile that somehow conveyed much displeasure.

"I'm sorry you got shot... I shouldn't have told you to come with me. I know its my fault. I just didn't..." Chuck scratched the back of his neck, "I'm sorry." He said quietly.

Leon looked slightly surprised. Where the hell did that cone from?

"You're a dumbass, Chuckie. Its annoying. First off, I would have came no matter what so don't go blaming yourself for that. You know, if I hadn't come, you'd be dead. I saved you from the bullet in my arm, I saved you from zombies, so you need to thank me for that." Leon then looked expectantly at him.

"Thank-"

"Also," Leon cut off the very thank you he had asked for, "I'm kinda pissed at the way you were staring at miss tits back there. I'm not jealous or anything, but damn, eye fuck her when I ain't around!" Leon's face actually had a shade of pink to it.

"Maybe you should calm down... You're loosing a lot of blood." Chuck said, looking worriedly at the injured arm. Leon scoffed and quickly went back to making his way to the safehouse.

Chuck sighed and followed.

"You'll be fine in no time." Sven said as he moved away from the bandaged up shoulder. Leon gave a small sound of acknowledgment. Sven sighed, told him to be careful, and left the room.

Leaving Leon and Chuck to be alone. Chuck eyes wandered back and forth between the bandaged shoulder and the bruise on his chest.

"Don't you have people to save?" Leon said annoyed. Chuck shrugged and walked over to him.

"In a bit." He said as he sat next to the injured man.

"Whatever." Leon grumbled. He sighed happily when he saw the bottle held out to him.

"You're a real jerk." Leon said as he grabbed the vodka that, for some reason, was still being held in place by the blonde.

"What was that? Jerk am I?" Chuck smirked.

Wow, he was pretty damn attractive when he did that.

"Yeah. Complete and total inconsiderate, selfish, annoying as fuck jerk." Leon said with a determined smile.

"Mm... I might be a little selfish." Chuck said as he moved in and kissed him.

"You know, I'm still mad at you, ya fucker." Leon said, failing at sounding displeased.

"I swear, you are the worst. Every time were capable of having a damn moment you HAVE to ruin it somehow. I don't know why I'm even..." Chuck slapped a hand over his face in frustration, "you're such an ass. I really wish I'd killed ya, or left ya for dead." Chuck said under his breath.

"Well," Leon said with a small smile, "I'm kinda glad you hit me in the chest with that damn bat of yours."

"Shut up. You needed it, so... I hit ya. In short, I basically saved you. So you should thank me, *chump*." Chuck smirked.

"Ohhh you bastard." Leon chuckled.

"Damn right." Chuck smiled before slowly standing. Leon frowned in thought.

"You going out there on your own?" Leon asked flatly.

"Well you're hurt so-"

"So you'll be hurt if I don't come with." Leon winced as he stood up. Moving his arm too much was still really annoying and painful. He quickly took a drink from the vodka. Maybe that'd dull it.

"Leon. Look at yourself. You're a damn wreck." Chuck motioned to him looking concerned.

"And you're not? Man those clothes are gross. You need to get some new ones that don't have brain all over them. I bet you're covered in cuts and stuff." Leon shot back.

"I mostly just got the one on my right shoulder. So I'm fine. I was fine before you even came along. Don't worry about me." Chuck said, looking preoccupied by his baseball bat covered in nails.

"Chuckie, cmon," Leon sauntered over and placed his arm on Chuck's shoulder, "You know you'd be dead without me. Maybe 10 times over. I am the Chuck Greene ass saver." Leon chuckled.

"I spend half the time saving your ass, Bell. If anything, you're a time waster." Chuck said, sounding more serious than intended.

"Damn, and you call me a mood killer."

"Shut up. Look, I need to get going. If you're up for it... I guess you can come with." Chuck said, immediately regretting it.

"Damn straight I'm coming with " Leon smiled, "cause I'm in desperate need of a new outfit, just like you."

"I oughta make you walk around in your damn underpants the way you get everything all bloody." Chuck grumbled. Leon's smile widened.

"Shoot, we already to that part in our relationship?" Leon said lowly.

Chuck quickly froze. Fuck. He didn't want to hear that word.

"Just... Let's go..." Chuck mumbled. Leon looked confused, unable to read the shorter mans expression. Maybe Chuckie was embarrassed? Leon just sighed. He glanced over at the discarded shirt. No way was he putting that thing back on. He grumbled as he followed Chuck out of the room.


End file.
